Je t'interdit de m'aimer
by Nahamy
Summary: Harry et Drago font un pacte, il couche ensemble et rien d'autre, pas d'amitié, pas d'amour. Mais que se passeartil quand Drago rompera se pacte et tombera amoureux de celui qui lui a interdit de l'aimer? pour vous faire plaisir j'ai changé la fin
1. Default Chapter

JE T'INTERDIT DE M'AIMER !  
  
Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com)  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Note1 : ils ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Note2 : attention scène hot, et vocabulaire vulgaire parfois   
  
Prologue : Quand mon monde s'écroule.  
  
Drago marchait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, depuis qu'il avait fait connaître son choix vis-à-vis de Voldemort, la plupart des Serpentard l'évitait. Il avait clamé haut et fort que jamais il ne serait un mangemort. Beaucoup l'avait délaissé, mais il était toujours le prince de Serpentard et d'autre prenant son exemple affichait ouvertement leur soutien à Dumbledore. Au détour d'un embranchement il se sentit tirer dans une salle désaffectée et un corps chaud se plaqua contre le sien.  
  
- J'ai envie de toi beau dragon.  
  
- Mais l'envie est partagée beau survivant.  
  
Harry Potter eu un sourire aguicheur avant de prendre possession des lèvres du blond. Ce genre de scène n'était pas rare depuis l'année dernière. Harry et Drago, les princes de Griffondor et de Serpentard, tout deux surnommé prince du sexe, avaient goûté au péché charnel ensemble et depuis il ne pouvait plus se passait l'un de l'autre. Il n'aurait dut y avoir qu'une seule fois, Drago avait provoqué l'orgueil d'Harry et avait reçut une « punition », punition qu'il avait plus qu'apprécier. Tout deux avait connut l'extase et ne voulait qu'une seule chose recommencer, mais à une condition, la condition d'Harry. Drago s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, à l'époque cette condition n'avait aucune importance, il ne se doutait pas que les choses allaient changer.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- Je suis d'accord pour avoir une relation avec toi Malfoy. Mais je veux qu'elle soit sexuel et rien d'autre, pas d'amitié, et encore moins d'amour. C'est ma seule condition tu acceptes ?  
  
- D'accord, mais rien ne nous empêche d'aller voir ailleurs.  
  
- Non rien.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Oui à l'époque cela n'avait aucune importance, il est un Serpentard, tout le monde sait que les serpentard ne savent pas aimé, ou plutôt n'en ont pas le droit. Mais ça le cœur de Drago semblait l'ignorer. Toutes pensées logiques quitta son esprit quand Harry lui retira sa chemise et s'attaqua à son torse. Ses lèvres étaient partout à la fois, ses mains occupées à enlever leurs pantalons encombrants. Drago ne faisait rien, il subissait, et il adorait ça. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite tous les deux nus, Harry descendit en déposant des baisers aussi léger qu'une plume le long du torse de son amant, sur son ventre, et engloutit sa virilité dans sa bouche. Drago se cambra de plaisir, ses hanches suivant le mouvement de va et vient de faisait la bouche d'Harry. Le griffondor arrêta avant qu'il se libère, il retourna le serpentard face au mur, et entra en lui. Drago mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier mais bientôt la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir, l'orgasme était proche, Drago se mordit violement les lèvres il ne devait pas crier ces trois mots qui lui brûlait les lèvres, surtout pas, ou tout serait finit. Les deux garçons se libérèrent en même temps. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant collé l'un à l'autre contre le mur froid. Harry se libéra et remit ses vêtements, il embrassa Drago et partit après avoir dit sa phrase habituelle.  
  
- C'était parfait Dray, comme d'habitude.  
  
Cette phrase qui déchirait le cœur du blond à chaque fois, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un bon coup parmis tant d'autre. Il se rhabilla et rejoignit sa chambre de préfet en chef, il s'écroula sur son lit, en position de fœtus, cherchant en un vain espoir, de protéger son coeur.  
  
Il n'avait pas rempli la condition, la seule et unique condition, son cœur avait faillit, il aimait.  
  
Trois coup furent porté à sa porte, et quand il ouvrit il découvrit Milanda Serwen, une belle septième année comme lui de Serdaigle. Il l'avait courtisé pendant de nombreux mois pour l'avoir dans son lit alors qu'elle avait un petit ami, mais c'était avant.  
  
- Bonsoir Drago, je suis venue d'offrir ce que tu désires depuis des mois.  
  
- Et ton mec ?  
  
- C'est un sombre crétin.  
  
- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Ecoute tu es en colère contre lui, mais je n'ai pas une raison pour faire quelque chose que tu regretterais ensuite.  
  
- tu ne veux plus de moi ?  
  
- Non désolé.  
  
Vexé, la jeune fille fit demi tour, Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait ça avant. Oui mais avant quoi se demanda la jeune fille, se pourrait il qu'une de ces conquêtes lui est ravis le cœur ? Fière de détenir un nouveau ragot elle regagna son dortoir.  
  
Quand Drago se dirigea vers la grande salle il surprit de nombreux chuchotement sur son passage, intrigué il continua vers la table des serpentard.  
  
- Drago une rumeur rode sur toi.  
  
- Laquelle Blaise ?  
  
- Comme quoi tu as repoussé l'une des plus jolie fille de Poudlard, tout le monde prêtant que tu es amoureux et c'est pourquoi tu ne prends plus personne dans ton lit.  
  
Drago remercia silencieusement son père de lui avoir apprit à garder un masque de froid sur son visage en tout circonstance, sinon tout le monde aurait pu voir qu'il était choqué. L'école savait, l'école entière savait qu'il aimait.  
  
- Ridicule Blaise, les serpentard n'aime pas.  
  
- Tout le monde ne pense pas ça.  
  
Le blond fusilla du regard son camarade et détourna le regard. Et il vit Harry, Weasley semblait lui dire quelque chose, il eut l'air étonné et releva la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Drago eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pied, tant dit qu'une voix lui répétait inlassablement encore et encore : Harry sait. Harry sait. Harry sait. 


	2. Dépendant

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : HP 5tomes  
  
Note : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
  
#pensée de Drago#  
  
DEPENDANT  
  
Drago se dépêcha dans les couloirs, il était en retard en histoire de la magie, quand au détour d'un couloir il se fit traîner dans une salle vide.  
  
- Potter va falloir que tu perdes cette habitude !  
  
- Faut qu'on parle Malfoy !  
  
- Et bien vas y je t'écoute.  
  
- qu'est ce que c'est que cette rumeur à propos de cette Serdaigle ? C'est vrai ?  
  
- En partie, il est vrai que je l'ai rejeté mais pas que j'aime quelqu'un.  
  
- Pourquoi l'as-tu rejeté, ça fait des mois que tu n'attend que ça !  
  
- #vas-y Potter enfonce bien le couteau dans la plaie# Elle venait de se disputé avec son mec, j'étais une vengeance, et une fois le petit couple rabiboché, tenant pas sa grande langue je m'en serait prit plein tronche. Alors non merci bien.  
  
- c'est la seule raison ?  
  
- Non, #c'est parce que je suis raide dingue de toi# c'est le couple vedette de Poudlard ! J'en ai marre d'être celui qui les casse.  
  
- Tu as changé, avant cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé !  
  
- On change tous Harry ! Regard nous, on en est la preuve vivante toi qui il y a deux ans étais si griffondor tu es devenu presque un serpentard, et moi le prince de serpentard je suis devenue presque aussi sentimentale qu'un griffondor. Ahaha la vie est bien étrange parfois.  
  
- N'oublie pas notre pacte Drago !  
  
- Ahahah #comment l'oublier# Notre pacte ? Mais notre pacte ne rime plus à rien Harry ! Nous as-tu seulement regardé ? Incapable de trouver un partenaire nous satisfaisant, ne dit pas le contraire combien de fois es tu venu me rejoindre après qu'un autre vienne juste de passer parce qu'il n'a pas étanché ton désir ? Les regards haineux que nous laissons à ceux qui ont touché l'un de nous. Combien de fois as-tu fusillé du regard ceux qui se ventait de mes talents au lit ? Aussi souvent que je l'ai fait moi-même. Tu croit que je n'ai pas remarqué que dès que tu entrais dans une salle nos regard se croisé parce qu'on se cherchait l'un l'autre ! J'en suis même advenu à interdire aux serpentard de chercher la bagarre avec les griffondor, et je sais que tu en a fait de même. Et tes cauchemars Harry ! Moi seul arrive à te calmer après que tu es rêvé des anciens massacres de Voldemort ! Ahahah notre pacte ne rime plus à rien Harry, je suis dépendant de toi, autant que tu l'es de moi.  
  
- NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI JE T'INTERDIT !!!!  
  
- MAIS TU M'INTERDIT QUOI HARRY ? TU M'AS DEJA INTERDIT DE T'AIMER TU VEUX AUSSI M'INTERDIRE DE DIRE LA VERITE ?  
  
Drago, dans sa fureur avait plaqué Harry contre le mur, tenant ses mains au- dessus de sa tête. Leurs deux corps collé l'un à l'autre, presser contre la pierre froide. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de frémir de désir malgré la situation. Drago emprisonna les lèvres du griffondor dans un baiser enflammé. Harry lui rendit le baiser et bientôt leurs mains s'occupèrent des vêtements, donnant caresse au passage. Deux corps nu se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et Drago prit Harry avec force et violence. Oubliant au moment de l'extase qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Le serpentard se rhabilla, laissant le corps pantelant d'Harry sur le sol froid. Il prit sa cape et la mit sur les épaules de son amant. # Amant, mais jamais ami, et encore moi amour. #  
  
Il caressa avec tendresse les mèches de jais d'Harry.  
  
- Tu vois Harry, on a beau lutter cela est perdue d'avance, nous sommes dépendant.  
  
- Non, je ne suis dépendant de personne Malfoy et surtout pas d'un fils de mangemort.  
  
- bien si c'est ce que tu penses alors on ferrait mieux de tout arrêter. Adieu Harry.  
  
Drago sortit dignement de la pièce et une fois la porte fermé il partit en courant vers son dortoir retenant ses larmes de coulées.  
  
# Pas en public un Malfoy ne pleure pas en public, jamais !#  
  
Arrivé dans sa chambre il se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglot.  
  
# Mon dieu ça fait si mal, tellement mal ! Les Doloris de voldemort sont de la rigolade à coté ! J'aurai dut t'écouter père, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, ne pas se laisser summerger par eux, ne pas aimer donc ne pas souffrir. Les serpentard n'ont pas le droit d'aimer ! Ahahah ils me font bien rire avec leur doctrine à la con ! Les serpentard sont ceux qui souffrent le plus, car ils doivent aimer dans l'ombre. Oh Harry pourquoi as- tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'interdit tu de t'aimer ? Est-ce pour te venger de toutes ces années d'humiliation ? Avais tu prévus depuis le début de faire prisonnier mon cœur pour ensuite le piétiné ? #  
  
Drago ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, comme si le monde venait de l'engloutir dans un lieu vide et froid. Mais la chose la plus terrible pour Drago c'est qu'il savait que cela ne passerait jamais. Le temps efface les blessures du cœur pour le commun des mortels, mais Drago n'est pas comme le commun des mortels, Drago est un demi vélane, et comme tous ceux de sont espèce Drago Lucius Malfoy n'aimera qu'une seule fois, une seule et unique fois dans toute sa vie, et il était tombé amoureux de Harry Potter le survivant, celui qui lui avait interdit de l'aimer.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir, les paroles du blond revenant en boucle dans sa tête. Il voulait arrêter ? Bien, parfait, cela ne le déranger pas. Mais alors pourquoi avait il si froid depuis ce moment ? Et qu'elle était cette étrange douleur dans sa poitrine ?  
  
@ suivre,review please. 


	3. Cauchemars

Auteur : Nahamy (Hiryuu41@aol.com)  
  
Base : Harry Potter (5 tomes)  
  
Genre : yaoi  
  
Note : comme d'hab aucun perso n'est à moi.  
  
Cauchemar.  
  
Plusieurs jour avait passé depuis leur discussion et Harry et Drago ne s'était plus parlés, ils s'ignoraient tout simplement. Les deux maisons Griffondor et Serpentard avaient cessé leurs querelles d'enfant depuis que voldemort était de retour. Mais une tension s'était réveillée entre les deux anciennes ennemies, tout Poudlard savait que cela consernait les #deux princes# mais nul ne savait exactement en quoi. Quand Harry et Drago se côtoyaient en cours ils agissaient l'un et l'autre avec une froide courtoisie mais tous pouvait le voir aucun des deux n'était à l'aise.  
  
Harry était allongé dans son lit, il avait froid. Froid malgré le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Mais aucun feu ni aucune couverture ne pourrait effacer ce froid, car il venait cœur. Harry avait l'étrange impression de vivre dans un autre monde, qu'il était prisonnier, prisonnier de lui-même. Un vide profond s'était installé en lui, cette sensation de manque dans son âme, dans son cœur, dans son corps, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Etrangement quand il était dans les bras de Drago celle-ci n'existait pas. Hérinté Harry se pelota en boule sous ses draps imaginant les bras de Drago autour de lui, le protégeant.  
  
Dans sa chambre le fier dragon d'argent contemplait une photo de l'être aimé. Il espérait vraiment que cette pause permettrait à Harry de comprendre ce qui les unissait. Il souffrait de devoir ainsi ignorer Harry, il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de courir vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le suppliait de lui pardonnait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, ou sinon tout serait comme avant. Apaisement du désir physique, mais pas de celui du cœur et Drago avait besoin des deux. Alors il souffrait en silence espérant que le survivant comprenne et accepte.  
  
****** (rêve)  
  
Harry était face à face avec Voldemort, ses yeux rouges pétillés, il était sûr de lui. Le survivant engagea le combat mais Tom bloqua facilement le sortilège.  
  
- Tsst Harry si j'était toi je jetterais ma baguette et je me rendrais gentiment.  
  
- Et pourquoi devrais je faire cela ?  
  
Tom Jedusor claque de ses longs doigts et un mangemort apparut tenant Drago. Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Voldemort plaque le blond contre lui et plaça sa baguette dans le dos de Drago.  
  
- Alors Potter ? Ta décision ?  
  
- Ne fait pas ça Harry !  
  
- La ferme traite ! Le seigneur noir bâillonna son otage. Alors Harry ?  
  
Harry plongea ses émeraudes dans deux saphirs, son choix était fait, lentement il jeta sa baguette au pied de son ennemie. Voldemort sourit et lança Drago vers le survivant, au moment où le blond rejoignit son amant, une voix retentit et il s'écroula.  
  
- Avada Kedavra.  
  
Harry vit avec horreur son amant s'écroulait dans ses bras, mort, à jamais.  
  
- DRAGO !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*******  
  
Harry se réveilla en hurlant dans son lit, tremblant de tout son corps, des larmes coulant de ses yeux verts. L'image de Drago mort hanté encore son esprit, visible dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Harry se redressa et sortit de sa chambre en courrant, il se moquait que la nuit soit glacé, se moquait que Rusard le voit la seule chose qui comptait s'était Drago, Drago et la certitude qu'il était vivement.  
  
Le blond allait à s'endormir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en fracas et Harry se jeta contre lui en pleurant, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui et répétant inlassablement « t'es vivant ! T'es vivant ! ».  
  
- Harry que ce passe-t-il ? Mais tu trembles ! Qu'est ce qui se passe mon cœur ?  
  
- T'était mort, mort dans mes bras.  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Harry, je vais bien.  
  
- Dray je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? Juste ce soir ? Harry avait demandé avec une voix de petit garçon, ayant peur d'être rejeté.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et le mit sous les draps, le griffondor s'agrippait toujours à lui refusant de le lâcher, et Drago en était ravie. Finalement Harry s'endormit son visage perdu dans le cou de son amant.  
  
- Dort mon amour je veillerai sur tes rêves.  
  
Drago caressa les cheveux du brun, l'embrassa sur le front et le rejoignit Morphée à son tour. 


	4. Ouvre moi ton coeur petit garçon

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : Harry Potter 1 2 3 4 5  
  
Notre : comme d'hab ils ne sont pas à moi  
  
Ouvre moi ton cœur petit garçon.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla le matin il se sentait en sécurité, enfin apaisé. Il poussa un soupir de bien être et se pelota un peu plus contre le corps collé au sien. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, son rêve, sa peur et sa demande à Drago. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de son compagnon, voulant fuir au plus vite. Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il resserra sa prise autour de la taille du brun, l'immobilisant par sa force.  
  
- Tu ne fuiras pas Harry. Pas cette fois, je veux des explications et je les aurais.  
  
- Vas te faire foutre Malfoy.  
  
- Je voudrais bien mais mon amant tente de me fuir. Harry cessa de se débattre à la réplique de Drago et le regarda incrédule. Etonnée hein ? Et oui petit griffondor je n'ai eu personne d'autre que toi et je n'aurai jamais personne d'autre que toi.  
  
- Je t'ai rien demandé ! répliqua-t-il avec colère.  
  
- Harry ! Harry ! Cesse ton jeu je le connais par cœur. Le serpentard était las.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy !  
  
- Tu mériterais un oscar tu sais. Ton masque est encore mieux que le mien. Toute mon enfance on m'a conditionné pour que je sois Le Malfoy émérite. Toujours sur de lui, fière et arrogant, n'ayant peur de personne. Mais j'ai abandonné mon masque en refusant de servir Voldemort. Il serai peut être temps que tu laisses toi aussi tombait le tien.  
  
Harry regarda Drago avec de grands yeux, des yeux d'animal effrayé pensa Drago, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Non il ne pouvait pas savoir c'était impossible.  
  
- Quel masque ?  
  
- Celui du Survivant, du griffondor parfait.  
  
Ainsi il savait.  
  
- Oui je sais Harry. Je t'ai observé. J'ai été ton ennemi avant de devenir ton amant et je t'ai toujours observé. Tu n'as eu de parents pour t'apprendre à être le survivant, personne pour te dire que même les garçons ont le droit de pleurer. Personne pour te dire que tu n'es pas obliger de participer à cette foutue guerre, personne pour te dire que tu pouvais refusait d'être celui qui a survécut. Alors tu t'es créer un rôle à partir de ce que les autres attendaient de toi. Le griffondor parfait n'hésitant pas à risquer sa vie pour sauver ses amis, le Survivant prêt à mourir pour toute la communauté magique. Mais c'est étrange je ne me souviens pas que cette communauté t'es demandé si tu étais prêt à mourir pour elle.  
  
- Je suis le survivant c'est mon rôle, mon destin.  
  
- Arrêtes ! C'est parce q'une vieille folle à prédit que tu dois tout suivre à la lettre. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vus devenir arrogant avec tes amis au point qu'ils se sont mit à se mépriser. Tu crois que cela les épargnera si tu meures ? Tu crois que parce que tu t'es fait détester par eux ils ne seront pas tristes ? Se sont tes amis et ils le resteront toujours quoique tu fasses.  
  
- Ils mourront s'ils restent avec moi, je porte malheur.  
  
- C'est n'importe quoi ça.  
  
- Si mes parents sont mort à cause de moi, puis Sirius, Ron et Hermione ont été en dangers une bonne dizaines de fois à causes de moi et toi aussi tu mourras je l'ai vus.  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Harry !  
  
- Non, mes rêves ne sont pas de simple rêve. Je suis Huméni je voit le futur dans mes rêves, surtout celui où Voldemort est.  
  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Harry ! Je n'ai pas l'attention de me faire tuer par cette horrible gueule de serpent.  
  
- Il tus tout ceux que j'aime.  
  
- C'est pour ça que tu as fait cette exigence dans notre pacte petit garçon ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas un petit garçon !  
  
- Oh si tu l'es. Quand on gratte un peu sous le masque du survivant on découvre un petit garçon effrayer par la vie, un petit garçon qui a déjà vu trop de mort et trop d'horreur pour son âge. Maintenant répond à ma question petit garçon, est ce pour cela ?  
  
- Oui. Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- tout ceux qui ont la malchance de m'aimer meurent.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, la vie en a décidé ainsi mais ce n'est pas toi qui provoques leur mort. Et s'il le faut je passerai ma vie à te le prouver. Je t'aime Harry Potter.  
  
- NON !!!! Il ne faut pas ou tu vas mourir toi aussi ! Je suis le survivant je survit, je combat Voldemort le monde est délivré et tout finis, tu ne dois m'aimer.  
  
- Comment ça tout finis ?  
  
- .....  
  
- Harry répond moi ! Tu ne compte pas survivre à cette guerre n'est ce pas ?  
  
- A quoi bon ? J'aurais rempli mon rôle.  
  
Ce fut la phrase de trop, drago sentit toute sa colère remontée en lui et il le gifla.  
  
- JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE CA TU M'ENTENDS. TU N'ES PAS QU'UN PETIT SOLDAT A QUI ON APPREND A SE BATTRE ET QU'ON RANGE UNE FOIS SA MISSION ACCOMPLIE. TU ES UN HOMME ET EN TANT QUE TEL TU A LE DROIT A UNE VIE. PUISQUE TU VEUX TELLEMENT PROTEGER LE MONDE JE TE PROPOSE UN DEAL. ON OUBLIE LE PACTE OU PLUTOT ON EN FAIT UN NOUVEAU. TU PROTEGE LE MONDE ET MOI JE TE PROTEGE. Ne m'interdit plus de t'aimer Harry, j'ai trop besoin de toi. J'suis perdu sans toi, je t'aime tellement.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- D'accord ?  
  
- Je protége le monde et toi tu me protéges.  
  
- Et j'ai le droit de t'aimer ?  
  
- Oui mais pas devant tout le monde ou il serait que tu es ma faiblesse.  
  
Drago conscient que cela était déjà un pas de géant pour son amant acquiesça. Il le serra fortement contre lui bien décidé à ne plus jamais la lâcher.  
  
Fin du chapitre quatre.  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
Saael : as-tu trouvé le truc étrange ?  
  
Elehyn : merci beaucoup cela me va droit au cœur. Mais je te retourne le compliment à propos de tes fic et de celle que tu traduit.  
  
Nicolas : merci pour ta review pour répondre à ta question j'en ai aucune idée j'upload quand j'ai le temps décrire et l'inspiration et les deux sont rarement conjoint.  
  
Paradise Nightwish : et oui tu as vu il a comprit.  
  
Anna McCoy : alors que penses tu du réveil ?  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : promis je te fait plus pleurer enfin je vais essayer, c'est pas sûr que j'y arrive  
  
LittleMiss84 : ne sais tu pas que la violence est interdite contre les auteurs  
  
Khisanth : mici beaucoup  
  
Un grand merci à isabelle Malfoy, Vif d'or, Lily Ewans/Potter, Drackynouchette, Celine.S, Alinmcb54, Petit caca perdu, Clau1, White-Black, Eowyn Malfoy, Laurie et Artemis pour leur review. Elle vous à plut la suite ? 


	5. Je tiens ma promesse

Auteur : bah toujour moi  
  
Note : comme d'hab aucun perso ne m'appartient.  
  
Bon je sais que j'avais dit que je n'écrirai plus jusqu'à la fin du BAC mais je n'ai pas pu résister.  
  
Je tiens ma promesse.  
  
Tout c'était merveilleusement bien passer entre Harry et Drago. Des mois de pur bonheur et d'amour sincère. Harry sous le conseil de son amant avait expliqué sa peur de les perdre à Ron et Hermione qui avaient compris. Le trio d'or venait de renaître de ses cendres avec un nouveau membre. Oui tout était parfait, au point qu'Harry en oublia la prophétie et la menace de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci se rappela bien vite à lui.  
  
Nous étions mi-juin, tous soupiraient de soulagement, les examens étaient finis. C'est alors qu'Il apparus, accompagnés de tout ses mangemorts et de Détraqueurs. Les élèves furent mit à l'abri dans la grande pendant que les septièmes années se joignirent au combat pour aider les professeurs. Harry et Voldemort se retrouvèrent bien vite face à face, le combat final allait commencer. Les sorts fusèrent toujours plus puissants, toujours plus rapides. Du coin de l'œil Harry pu apercevoir Drago affrontant son père. Harry se concentra sur Voldemort, il devait vaincre, tout le peuple magique comptait sur lui. Et d'une seule voix les ennemis lancèrent le sortilège de mort, ils se croisèrent sans se rencontrer et..... Deux corps tombèrent au sol.  
  
Le silence se fit et tous purent l'entendre, un cri de rage et de désespoir, le cri d'un homme qui vient de perdre la seule personne qu'il est jamais vraiment aimé. Le cri d'un amant abandonné.  
  
- DRAGO NON !!!!!  
  
Le noble dragon d'argent venait de s'éteindre.  
  
Drago avait vu le rayon magique se dirigeait vers son amant et sans hésiter il s'était placer devant Harry.  
  
Tout le château était en joie, Voldemort n'était plus, à tout jamais. On fêtait cet heureux évènement tout en commémorant la mémoire de ceux qui avait perdu la vie dans cette guerre. Tout le monde riaient et acclamaient le Survivant.  
  
Le Survivant qui se demandait pourquoi il avait survécut. Assis au bord du lac, Harry versait toutes les larmes de son corps, il n'avait aucune envie de se réjouir. Tom Jedusor lui avait enlevé ses parents, Sirius et maintenant celui pour qui il était prêt à survivre, Drago Malfoy. A quoi bon vivre quand on perdu son âme sœur ? Harry sentit la colère montait monté en lui, la colère contre Voldemort qui avait tué Drago, contre lui qui n'avait pas pu le sauver et contre Drago qui s'était interposer.  
  
- POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSER ? POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ?  
  
- J'ai tenu ma promesse.  
  
Harry relava vivement la tête, il connaissait cette voix, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Et pourtant s'était bien lui, transparent et fluide, un mort, Drago. Ou plutôt son fantôme.  
  
- Nous avons tout les deux tenus notre promesse Harry. Tu as protégé le monde de Voldemort et moi je t'ai protégé.  
  
- Tu n'aurais pas dut ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi sans toi ?  
  
- Vivre.  
  
- C'est trop dur, je voudrais tellement te rejoindre.  
  
- Non Harry il ne faut pas. Ta place est ici, chez les vivants. Tu vas vivre mon amour, vivre pour moi, pour toi, pour tout les deux. Tu vas enfin pouvoir faire ce que tu as toujours rêver de faire, accomplir tes souhaits, voyager. Et quand ton temps sera chever tu viendra me rejoindre, mais pas avant. Promet le moi mon amour.  
  
- Je te le promets Dray.  
  
Le spectre se pencha vers Harry et lui donna un doux baisers, un baiser aussi léger que le vent, un baiser d'adieu.  
  
Harry resta encore quelques temps assis là, puis enfin se leva pour rejoindre la grande salle, il avait une nouvelle promesse à tenir.  
  
OWARI  
  
Merci à priscilla, celine.s, SNAPESLOVE, Megane Malfoy, vif d'or, alinemeb54, Luli Ewans/Potter, Little Miss, Eowyn Malefoy et Mystick pour leur review.  
  
Dédé : et bien tu as eu la majorité de tes réponses dans ce chap, pour la gifle bah c'était pour qu'il se calme et parce que Dray ne supportait plus de l'entendre dire toues ces conneries.  
  
Nicolas : merci beaucoup, mais même les mecs ont le droit de pleurer.  
  
Khisanth : merci cela me fait très plaisir  
  
Lapieuvredudésert : et ce final il te fait pleurer ?  
  
Onarluca : merci beaucoup. 


	6. fin 2° version

Bon comme vous êtes beaucoup à m'avoir demandé une fin heureuse, j'ai été extrêmement gentille et je vous l'ai faite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
Je tiens ma promesse.  
  
Tout c'était merveilleusement bien passer entre Harry et Drago. Des mois de pur bonheur et d'amour sincère. Harry sous le conseil de son amant avait expliqué sa peur de les perdre à Ron et Hermione qui avaient compris. Le trio d'or venait de renaître de ses cendres avec un nouveau membre. Oui tout était parfait, au point qu'Harry en oublia la prophétie et la menace de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci se rappela bien vite à lui.  
  
Nous étions mi-juin, tous soupiraient de soulagement, les examens étaient finis. C'est alors qu'Il apparus, accompagnés de tout ses mangemorts et de Détraqueurs. Les élèves furent mit à l'abri dans la grande pendant que les septièmes années se joignirent au combat pour aider les professeurs. Harry et Voldemort se retrouvèrent bien vite face à face, le combat final allait commencer. Les sorts fusèrent toujours plus puissants, toujours plus rapides. Du coin de l'œil Harry pu apercevoir Drago affrontant son père. Harry se concentra sur Voldemort, il devait vaincre, tout le peuple magique comptait sur lui. Et d'une seule voix les ennemis lancèrent le sortilège de mort, ils se croisèrent sans se rencontrer et..... Deux corps tombèrent au sol.  
  
Le silence se fit et tous purent l'entendre, un cri de rage et de désespoir, le cri d'un homme qui vient de perdre la seule personne qu'il est jamais vraiment aimé. Le cri d'un amant abandonné.  
  
- DRAGO NON !!!!!  
  
Le noble dragon d'argent venait de s'éteindre.  
  
Drago avait vu le rayon magique se dirigeait vers son amant et sans hésiter il s'était placer devant Harry.  
  
Harry prit son amant dans ses bras, le serrant de toute ses forces dans un vint espoir de le retenir.  
  
- Non, Drago tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser je ne suis rien sans toi. NON !!! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME LE PRENDRE ! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR ! TU M'ENTENDS DRAGO TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR ! JE LUI DONNE LA PROTECTION DE MA MERE QU'ELLE LE SAUVE COMME ELLE M'A SAUVE. Je te la donne Drago, je te donne la protection de ma mère et tout mon amour, reviens je t'en supplies, ne m'abandonne pas.  
  
Vaincu par la fatigue et l'émotion Harry perdit connaissance sur son amant, sans voir une douce lueur blanche le quitter pour pénétrer dans la poitrine du blond.  
  
Harry entendit des murmures tout autour de lui, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosé et il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas pour voir les murs blancs de l'infirmerie, car où pourrait se trouver à part l'infirmerie ? Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit ici quand tout lui revint, Voldemort, le combat et Drago, Drago mort dans ses bras. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ainsi ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. Harry regrettait de s'être réveillé, à quoi bon vivre quand l'être cher n'est plus à vos côtés ?  
  
Une douce main lui essuya avec tendresse les perles salées coulant de ses yeux, et une douce voix l'appela.  
  
C'est étrange pensa Harry, il connaissait l'odeur de cette personne ainsi que la vois mais ce n'était pas possible.  
  
- Harry ? Ouvre les yeux mon amour.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux lagons d'un gris bleu, emplit d'amour et d'inquiétude.  
  
- Drago ?  
  
- Oui, c'est bien moi Harry.  
  
- Non tu es.... je t'ai vu.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais tu m'as sauvé Harry. C'est ton amour pour moi qui m'a sauvé, tout comme l'amour de ta mère ta sauvé.  
  
- Tu es bien là ? Tu ne me quitteras plus ?  
  
- Plus jamais mon amour, plus jamais. Je t'en fait la promesse.  
  
- Et tu la tiendras ?  
  
- N'ai-je pas déjà tenue celle de te protéger ?  
  
- Si, excuse moi.  
  
- Ce n'est rien mais ne doute plus Harry, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Et que je te dis que je t'aimerais toute ma vie tu peux me croire.  
  
- Je sais Dray, je t'aime.  
  
- Je t'aime aussi Harry.  
  
Le blond s'allongea à côté d'Harry, tout deux s'embrassèrent sous le regard attendris des adultes présents dans l'infirmerie. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient amoureux et ils étaient en vie ils avaient donc toute la vie devant eux. 


End file.
